Zalety i Wady
W trakcie rozgrywki zalety i wady Twojej postaci mogą się zmienić. Zależy to od zdarzeń w jej życiu. Zalety i Wady można zmienić na dwa sposoby: '- Dokonuje tego Los, kiedy widzi potrzebę zmiany.' '- Możesz też sam napisać prośbę do losu lub opiekuna swojej rasy o zmianę wady lub zalety, musi ona jednak być poparta argumentami. Zmiany wad i zalet muszą być odgrywane w fabule nie możesz np. napisać prośby, że chcesz mieć zaletę Oburęczność, jeśli nie udowodniłeś w fabule, że twoja postać ćwiczyła tą zaletę.' Zalety Dla Wszystkich Artefakt (5) '''- Po sesjach z Losem (Mistrzem Gry) otrzymuje się cenniejsze nagrody. Jednak tylko raz na miesiąc. Samemu można decydować, po której sesji użyć zaletę. Artefakt wybiera Los (Mistrz Gry), a nagroda będzie równoważna aktywności gracza w sesji. (Nie oznacza to, że osoby bez tej zalety nie będę w ogóle otrzymywać cennych przedmiotów, będą, ale osoby z tą zaletą mają na to dodatkową możliwość.) '''Bijatyka (3) - Osoby z tą zaletą zwyczajnie potrafią się bić, a nie tylko biegać dookoła i wymachiwać pięściami na lewo i prawo. Zaletę może zdobyć osoba, które często się bije, ma w tym doświadczenie i radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. Doskonała pamięć (3) - Taka osoba prawie nic nie zapomina, potrafi sobie przypomnieć bardzo dużo. Doskonały słuch (2) – osoba z bardzo wrażliwym słuchem; ułatwia wszelkie czynności związane z nasłuchiwaniem. Doskonały wzrok (2) - sokoli wzrok, ułatwia wszystkie czynności związane z wypatrywaniem. Dotyk bogini (2) – Nadzwyczajna płodność, dzieci rodzą się zdrowe i z wyraźnym talentem magicznym (Po urodzeniu otrzymują jako bonus zaletę "Talent Magiczny"). Często występują ciąże mnogie. Empatia (2) - Umiejętność głębokiego zrozumienia drugiego człowieka. Grupa wsparcia (3) - Jest się członkiem jakiejś grupy (należy zaznaczyć do jakiej grupy w historii postaci). W każdej chwili może się liczyć na jej wsparcie i pomoc. Dotyczy niewielkich grup, nie chodzi, że np. należysz do wampirów, raczej np. należysz do gangu lub czcicieli słońca. Jasnowidz (5) - Jasnowidz to osoba obdarzona darem widzenia przyszłości, może odczytywać przyszłość z kart, dłoni, fusów, kuli i innymi sposobami. Miewa prorocze sny. Jednak wizje ciężko kontrolować i mogą się przy nich zdarzać utraty świadomości. Korzystanie z daru bywa też męczące. (W trakcie rozgrywki można złożyć mini podanie na zaletę Jasnowidza do Administracji. Nie można brać razem z zaletą: wężousty, metamorfomag, krew olbrzyma.) Języki - znajomość jednego (1), dwóch (2) lub trzech obcych języków (3). Osoby nie posiadający tej cechy i których rodzimym językiem nie jest angielski mogą znać jedynie swój język i mówić po angielsku, ale będzie on daleki od perfekcji, nagminne zaś będą wpadki językowe, nie rozumienie frazeologii czy idiomów. Osoby nie posiadające tej cechy, ale ich rodzimym językiem jest angielski, posługują się nim bez przeszkód. Krew olbrzyma (5) - Osoby, w których płynie krew olbrzyma można rozpoznać z daleka. Odznaczają się ponadprzeciętnym wzrostem, wagą oraz solidną budową ciała. Zyskują dzięki temu na sile, wytrzymałości i odporności. Żyją również dłużej niż pozostałe osoby z ich rasy. Niestety zwinność jak zręczność spada u takich osób, a przejście przez niektóre drzwi może okazać się prawdziwym wyzwaniem. (W trakcie rozgrywki można złożyć mini podanie na zaletę Krew olbrzyma do Administracji. Nie można brać razem z zaletą: wężousty, jasnowidz, metamorfomag.) Nazwisko (3) - Pochodzenie z rodu, którego nazwisko coś znaczy w świecie; ma to dużo zalet, ma też trochę wad. Naśladowca (3) - Przy częstym naśladowaniu jednej czynności może się jej się szybciej nauczyć. Opanowany (2) - Spokojny w każdej prawie sytuacji, trudniej taką osobę wyprowadzić z równowagi lub przestraszyć. Oburęczność (3) - Umiejętność posługiwania się obiema rękami z taką samą skutecznością. Odporność psychiczna (2) - Jednostka o bardzo silnej psychice, potrafiąca dzielnie znosić niepowodzenia i mimo krzywd, dalej iść przed siebie. Orientacja w terenie - mniej więcej zawsze wie, dokąd iść (1), nie gubi się nawet w obcym otoczeniu (2). Oswajanie - postać wie, jak należy postępować z dzikimi zwierzętami, by przywiązały się do niego i nie traktowały jak wroga. (1) - oswajanie łagodnych stworzeń (2) - oswajanie większych, czasem agresywnych istot (3) - oswajanie naprawdę niebezpiecznych stworzeń, nawet z tą zdolnością nadal jest to ryzykowne. Niemożliwe jest oswojenie bestii najniebezpieczniejsze, typu smok czy bazyliszek. Potencjał mocy (3) - Osoba dysponuje nad przeciętną ilością mocy. Otrzymuje dodatkowe 30% do poziomu mocy. Prawdziwa miłość (3) - Odkryłeś co to jest prawdziwa miłość, dzięki temu nawet w krytycznej sytuacji wystarczy myśl o ukochanej osobie abyś mógł zebrać jeszcze trochę sił. Otrzymujesz jednak więcej siły tylko jeśli bronisz ukochanej osoby, lub starasz się być blisko niej. Po utracie prawdziwej miłości postać popada w depresje. Przysługa (3) - ktoś winny jest danej postaci przysługę, ma wobec niej dług wdzięczności. Do wykorzystania w trakcie gry, kiedy ta zaleta zostanie wykorzystana znika z Karty Postaci. Siatka szpiegowska (3) – ma się doskonałych informatorów, dzięki którym zawsze wie się o niektórych rzeczach więcej i szybciej niż konkurenci. Siłacz (2) - Potrafi bardzo efektywnie wykorzystać swoją siłę; ułatwia wszelkie działania z użyciem siły. Postać z tą zaletą musi posiadać predyspozycje fizyczne lub rasowe do bycia siłaczem. Sławny/a – popularny i znany, może z racji wykonywanego zawodu, może przez coś, czego się dokonało (1) - sława dotyczy tylko niewielkiej grupy; (3) - dość regularnie można usłyszeć o takiej postaci. Zaletę można utracić, jeśli gracz przestanie kreować postać na sławną. Szybki refleks (2) – Działa się szybko, jak błyskawica. Ułatwia czynności związane ze zręcznością. Szybko się uczy (3) - Osoby z tą cechą uczą się szybciej od innych. Szczęściarz (3) - Osoba, której sprzyja szczęście. (Nie można brać z wadą Pechowiec.) Śledzenie - umiejętność podążania za kimś, nie dając się namierzyć. (2) - możesz śledzić niewyszkoloną osobę, (4) - śledzisz doświadczoną osobę Targowanie (2) - nie tylko o pieniądze, cecha ta pozwala na dochodzenie swego, osoba potrafi wywalczyć dla siebie rozmaite przywileje czy bonusy. Argumenty tych osób mają większą siłę przebicia. Torturowanie - pozwala na efektywne zdobywanie informacji od przesłuchiwanej osoby. (2) - znajomość prostych metod, przesada prowadzi do śmierci; (3) - potrafi zadawać wyrafinowane tortury, może męczyć ofiarę przez wiele dni, nie dając jej jednak umrzeć. Tresura - potrafi uczyć zwierzęta różnych umiejętności, nie jest jednak równoznaczna z oswajaniem (1). Talent artystyczny - talent do malowania, rzeźby albo innej dziedziny sztuki; wykorzystanie go zależy od pracy i umiejętności (2). Tropiciel (3) - Postać posiadająca tą cechę lepiej odnajduje ślady i potrafi z nich więcej wywnioskować. Ucieczka '''- może trochę to niechlubne, postać jednak jest w stanie wykaraskać się z wielu problemów z pomocą zwykłej ucieczki. Świadomość pościgu zapewnia jej taki dopływ adrenaliny, że jest w stanie przebiec ogromne odległości w naprawdę niezłym tempie (2). '''Ukrywanie się - osoba ta potrafi tak wykorzystać warunki zewnętrzne, by utrudnić znalezienie własnej osoby; (1) - skutecznie kryje się w mroku, (2) - jest w stanie całkiem nieźle zakamuflować się nawet przy oświetleniu, (3) - ciężko ją odnaleźć nawet, jeśli wiadomo że jest gdzieś w pobliżu. Uwodziciel '''- przedstawiciele płci przeciwnej są bardzo podatni na wdzięk takiej osoby; samotność nie była i nie będzie jej problemem (1). '''Uzdolniony (2) – smykałka do którejś z dziedzin życia. Wężousty (5) - (Nie mogą jej brać Zmiennokształtni.) To bardzo rzadki dar, ujawnia się raz na kilkanaście pokoleń. Osoba obdarzona nim jest w stanie posługiwać się mową gadów(nie tylko węży). Inni słyszą wtedy tylko odgłos zwierzęcia wydobywający się z ust Wężoustego. Dar ten może zmusić węża(innych gadów nie) do posłuszeństwa. (W trakcie rozgrywki można złożyć mini podanie na zaletę Wężoustego do Administracji. Nie można brać razem z zaletą: jasnowidz, metamorfomag, krew olbrzyma.) Wojownik - osoba odbyła gruntowne przeszkolenie w dziedzinie walki i zabijania, ma w tym doświadczenie i wie, jak skutecznie zrobić komuś prawdziwą krzywdę. Dotyczy walki bronią białą i palną. (1) - osoba podczas szkolenia, (2) - po przeszkoleniu ale bez większego doświadczenia, (3) - doświadczony wojownik, bardzo niebezpieczny przeciwnik. UWAGA! Osoby do 17 roku włącznie mogą posiadać tą cechę wyłącznie na pierwszym poziomie (chyba, że w historii udowodnią, że należy im się 2 poziom). Napisać w historii postaci jakimi broniami się posługuje, zna. Wykształcony - lepsze wykształcenie niż większość; tytuł doktora lub profesora (1). Wysoki próg bólu - taka osoba jest bardziej odporna na fizyczne znęcanie się (2). Zastraszanie - wszelkie próby zastraszenia kogokolwiek wychodzą tej postaci dużo lepiej; (2) - jest w stanie skutecznie zastraszyć osoby słabsze od siebie, (4) - działa na osoby na podobnym poziomie, podkopuje pewność siebie osób silniejszych.. Zdolniacha (4) '''- Ma wrodzony talent do korzystania z mocy. '''Zdrowy styl życia - zero używek, regularne posiłki, sport. Osoba taka jest w lepszej kondycji, rzadko choruje, posiada nienaganną figurę (2) Zdrowie - zdrowy jak koń; rany takiej osoby szybciej się goją, mniej podatny na choroby (2). Znajomości '''- wie od kogo zacząć załatwianie jakiejś poufnej sprawy; to czy się uda, zależy już tylko od danej osoby (2). Zalety Czarodziejów '''Karaluch (3) - Jesteś bardziej wytrzymały na niesprzyjające warunki, nawet gdy ocierasz się o śmierć, masz większą szanse przeżycia niż inni. Metamorfomag (5) - to osoba posiadająca umiejętność przetransmutowania dowolnej części swojego ciała w każdej chwili, np. potrafi zmienić kształt nosa lub kolor włosów. Metamorfomagiem nie można nauczyć się być, osoby rodzą się już z tą umiejętnością, a w pewnym momencie ona po prostu się ujawnia. Trzeba jednak uważać bo przy silnych wstrząsach emocjonalnych zmiany mogą zacząć dokonywać się samoistnie i utrzymywać się niezależnie od woli metamorfomaga. W jednym momencie można zmienić cały swój wygląd. Jednak im więcej postać zmienia w swoim wyglądzie tym bardziej jest to męczące. Częste zmiany wyglądu mogą prowadzić do problemów osobowościowych, a postać może zapomnieć jak wyglądała na prawdę i które na prawdę jest tym prawdziwym. Nie można powodować u siebie zmian, które nie leżą w anatomii postaci. Np. nie można sprawić by urosły skrzydła czy ogon. Nie można zmieniać się w zwierzę. Można zmieniać płeć. Nie jest się w stanie utrzymać zmian podczas snu czy innej formy utraty świadomości. Kiedy metamorfomag nie jest w stanie panować nad sobą zmiany cofają się. Choć sny, a szczególnie te bardzo emocjonalne mogą wpływać na niekontrolowane zmiany wyglądu podczas snu czy tuż po przebudzeniu. (W trakcie rozgrywki można złożyć mini podanie na zaletę Metamorfomag do Administracji. Nie można brać razem z zaletą: wężousty, jasnowidz, krew olbrzyma.) Zalety Magów Żywiołów Duchowy przyjaciel (2) - Masz przy sobie cały czas duchowego przyjaciela. W zależności od żywiołu, którym władasz: Ogień - Ifryt; Ziemia - Ghob; Wiatr - Parlada; Woda- Niksa Duszek może mieszkać w przedmiocie odpowiadającym jego żywiołowi np. niksa we fiolce z wodą. Mowa żywiołów (2) - Mag jest w stanie porozumiewać się ze swoim żywiołem za pomocą myśli. Zalety Wampirów Dobre Przyswajanie (2) - Jesteś zdolny wyciągnąć większą niż zazwyczaj ilość siły odżywczej z krwi. Księżycowy przyjaciel (4) - Masz przyjaciela i sojusznika wilkołaka. Oba gatunki nie popierają takich relacji, odkrycie ich może być surowo karane. Utrzymywanie takiej więzi może być niebezpieczne. Odporność na słońce (3) - W świetle dnia twoje moce nie słabną. Zalety Wilkołaków Odporność na srebro (3) - Masz zwiększoną odporność na styczność skóry ze srebrem. Wampiryczny przyjaciel (4) - Masz przyjaciela i sojusznika wampira. Oba gatunki nie popierają takich relacji, odkrycie ich może być surowo karane. Utrzymywanie takiej więzi może być niebezpieczne. Zwierzęcy magnetyzm (2) - Jesteś wyjątkowo atrakcyjny dla przedstawicieli wszystkich ras. Zalety Zmiennokształtnych Zwierzęca empatia (2) - W formie zwierzęcej jesteś w stanie zrozumieć i odczuwać stany emocjonalne napotkanych zwierząt. Zwierzęcy instynkt (4) - W formie zwierzęcia wyostrza ci się zmysł: słuchu, węchu i wzroku. Wady Dla Wszystkich Albinos (-1) - posiadasz czerwone oczy oraz jasną karnacje jak i włosy. Oczy są bardzo wrażliwe na światło, musisz je chronić przed nim. Jako wilkołak zaś białą sierść. Alergia – duża wrażliwość na jakąś substancję (-1) - rzadko spotykana, dokuczliwa; (-2) - powszechna, szkodliwa; (-3) - nie do uniknięcia, zabójcza Analfabeta – nie opanowana sztuka płynnego czytania ani pisania; oznacza to w zasadzie bycie obywatelem drugiej kategorii ( -3). Aura słabości (-2) - jednostka przyciągająca uwagę wszelkiego typu dręczycieli. Wszyscy widzą w niej ofiarę losu, którą łatwo i przyjemnie się męczy, nie ma też siły ani charakteru by się przed tym chronić (-2). Bezpłodny (-2) - brak możliwości posiadania dzieci. Wampir nie może jej wybrać. Beztalencie – brak uzdolnień w którejś z dziedzin życia (-3). Bękart – pochodzenie z nieprawego łoża, otoczenie ma tego świadomość (-1). Choroba – przewlekła dolegliwość, leczona, ale bez szczególnych rezultatów (-1 lekka, ale nieprzyjemna, np. przewlekły katar, migrena; -2 uciążliwa lub dość poważna, np. astma, suchoty; -3 śmiertelna, np. rak). Chorowity - osoba posiadająca słaby, podatny na choroby organizm; w okresie jesienno-zimowym niemal nie opuszcza go katar (-1). Ciekawość – mówi się, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła; sprowadza to jednak wiele kłopotów (-2). Depresja (5) - Jesteś wiecznie smutny, a Twoje myśli są ponure i pesymistyczne. Widzisz świat w bardzo ciemnych barwach. Miewasz problemy ze snem, nic ci się nie chce, najchętniej położyłbyś się i zaczekał na swój koniec. Dysleksja - pisząc robi się błędy i miewa problemy z czytaniem, mimo że nie wynika to z wadliwego wykształcenia, bywa przyczyną nieprzyjemności (-2). Fajtłapa - wszystko leci z rąk; zmniejsza efektywność wykonywanych czynności manualnych (-2). Fobia - irracjonalny strach (-1 rzadko spotykana, wprowadza uczucie dyskomfortu; -2 powszechna, powoduje ucieczkę; -3 nie do uniknięcia, powoduje paraliż lub omdlenie). Głodomór (2) '''- Ciągle odczuwasz głód czy to zwyczajnego jedzenia czy krwi w przypadku wampira. Ciągła myśl o posiłku obniża koncentracje. '''Grubas – brak predyspozycji do schudnięcia, ubrania szyte na miarę, osoba mniej zręczna i pozbawiona refleksu (-3). Kaleka – wadliwe ciało (-1 kulenie, niedowład; -2 brak jakiejś części ciała; -3 życie na wózku). Klątwa – ciążąca od pokoleń lub od niedawna (zależne od możliwości ochrony przed klątwa i jej efektów: -1; -2; -3). Łysy (-1) - Od urodzenia jesteś łysą osobą. Jako wilkołak masz znikomą ilość sierściowłosa, przez co wrażliwość na temperatury ci spadła, łatwo możesz zamarznąć czy też dostać poparzeń. Meteoropatia - bolesne odczuwanie zmian pogody, łupanie w stawach, złe samopoczucie, bóle głowy (-1). Mroczna Tajemnica (-3) - Kryjesz ten rodzaj tajemnicy, która jeśli zostanie ujawniona, będzie dla ciebie kłopotliwa i uczyni z ciebie przestępce lub ściganego w lokalnej społeczności. To może być wszystko - od zamordowania kogoś do bycia szpiegiem. Należy podać jaka to tajemnica. ( Tajemnicą nie może być np. że jest się wampirem czy wilkołakiem ) Nałóg - Masz jakiś nałóg. Coś musisz robić lub zażywać jakieś środki. W zależności od tego, jak silne jest twoje uzależnienie, wada ta może mieć różny koszt. Odgrywaj to. Postać, która ma możliwość zażycia tego, od czego jest uzależniona lub wykonania jakiejś innej czynności, powinna zawsze opisywać wewnętrzną walkę. Koszt np. Palenie 0, alkohol -2, morfina -4 ( Od -4 do 0, sami decydujecie o sile swojego nałogu). Wampir nie może jako nałogu wpisać krwi. Nawiedzany – napastowany czasami przez ducha; na szczęście ataki te są sporadyczne, a napastnik raczej nie może ingerować bezpośrednio w świat fizyczny (-2). Nerwowy – brak umiejętności powstrzymania nerwów na wodzy, gdy ktoś sprowokuje taką osobę lub sytuacja jest stresująca; podczas zdenerwowania wszystkie działania wypadają mniej efektywnie (-2). Niechęć do zwierząt - zwierzęta odnoszą się do takiej osoby nieufnie, ze strachem a w skrajnych przypadkach mogą zaatakować (-2). Niemy (-2) - Nie potrafisz mówić. Nieśmiały – objawia się uczuciem niepewności w nowym otoczeniu, wyzwala poczucie wstydu (-1). Niewykształcony – gorsze wyedukowanie niż rówieśnicy; nie ukończenie szkoły lub wybitne olewanie zajęć (-1). Niski próg bólu - jednostka bardzo wrażliwa na ból, przesadnie na niego reaguje i nie wytrzymuje go nawet w najlżejszej postaci (-2). Niski potencjał mocy (-3) - Obniżony poziom mocy. Osoba ta posiada jedynie 80 pkt. mocy. Odludek (-2) '''– Stroni się od ludzi, nie lubi się ich towarzystwa. '''Otwarta Księga - Nie potrafisz ukrywać emocji i myśli.(-3) Pechowiec (-3) - Masz pecha. (Nie można brać z zaletą Szczęściarz.) Piętno - Masz na ciele magiczny tatuaż, który świadczy o określonym rodzaju przestępstwa (kradzież, zdrada, tchórzostwo, morderstwo itp.). Jest on widoczny także na ubraniu (dosłownie przebarwia ubranie w ciągu godziny od nałożenia)(W zależności od stopnia przestępstwa możesz wybrać: 1/2/3) Powolne Leczenie (-3) - Każda próba leczenia cię czy też twoje własne zdolności leczenia działają wolniej. Powolny – osoba z przysłowiowym refleksem szachisty, poruszająca się jak mucha w smole (-3). Przestępca (-2) - osoba taka popełniła kiedyś przestępstwo, Ministerstwo wie o tym (nawet jeśli nie zostało się złapanym, mają na taką postać oko, ale nic nie potrafią udowodnić, nie cieszy się dobrą opinią wśród społeczeństwa Przesądny - Masz cały szereg wierzeń i obaw, które skutecznie utrudniają ci normalne funkcjonowanie. Nie podniesiesz lusterka z obawy, że je upuścisz. Omijasz drabiny, nie wejdziesz na pokład pojazdu na którym jest kobieta… (- 2) Słaby słuch - przytępiony słuch (-1 utrudnione czynności związane z nasłuchiwaniem; -2 nie słyszy się na jedno ucho; -3 całkowicie głuchy). Słaby wzrok - słaby wzrok (-1 utrudnione czynności związane z wypatrywaniem; -2 nie widzi się na jedno oko, brak wyczucia głębi i niemożność poprawnego oszacowania odległości; -3 całkowita ślepota). Słaba psychika - jednostka o bardzo słabej psychice, nie potrafiąca znosić niepowodzeń i krzywd, zawsze patrzy w przeszłość i analizuje swoje życie w negatywny sposób. (- 2). Snobizm - przekonanie o własnej wyższości, niechęć do osób poniżej pewnego standardu społecznego. Ideałem jest pochodzenie z bogatej rodziny z tradycjami, w przypadku czarodziejów obowiązkowo czysta krew bez żadnej skazy.(-2) Strachliwy - nie trzeba wiele, by taką osobę wystraszyć. Zrobi wiele by tylko znowu być bezpiecznym (-3). Szaleństwo (-3) - na podłożu psychicznym, cierpisz na zaburzenia psychiczne różnego rodzaju. Począwszy od manii skończywszy na utracie zmysłów. Z wiekiem może się nasilać. Ścigany - wyznaczona za daną osobę nagrodę, może Ministerstwo, może grupa przestępcza; a może z jakiś powodów postać ukrywa się przed rodziną? może jesteś zbiegłym anarchistą?; jaki by nie był powód, nie można się wychylać (-3). Śmierdziel (-2) - Nie pachniesz za ciekawie, wręcz odpychająco. Nie da się zatuszować tego smrodu za pomocą mycia czy bardziej magicznych specyfików. Uprzedzenie – uprzedzenie względem jakiejś grupy społecznej, narodowości, płci (-1) a w skrajnych przypadkach zmienia się w nienawiść (-3). Wróg – posiada się wroga (koszt wady zależy od jego siły i stopnia nienawiści: -1 ktoś o możliwościach zbliżonych do danej osoby, kto chce jej szkodzić, -3 to ktoś bardzo potężny, kto pragnie śmierci danej osoby). Zadłużony – w sensie materialnym, głównie finansowym (-1 niewielkie; -2 znaczne; -3 czyżby szykowały się porachunki z mafią?). Zapominalski '''– niemożność zapamiętania wielu szczegółów; mimo starań po prostu się zapomina (-3). '''Zła sława – małe zaufanie otoczenia; może postępki danej osoby kładą się za nią cieniem, a może wszystko jest wynikiem pomówień (-1 podpadło się tylko wąskiej grupie, -3 zła sława takiej osoby dorwie ją wszędzie). Zagubiony - Ciężko mu się odnaleźć w nowej sytuacji czy wśród nowych osób, albo miejscu. (-2) Zmarzlak - osoba bardzo podatna na chłód, łatwo marznie, obniża to jego możliwości i przeszkadza w skupieniu przy niskich temperaturach (-2). Zwierzęcy umysł '''- Jawna agresja, swoista prostota, dominacja instynktów (-3). Wady Czarodziejów '''Charłak (-4) - Osoba pochodząca z magicznej rodziny, mająca znikome zdolności czarodziejskie. Słabe czarowanie (-3) - Czary nigdy nie były twoją mocna stroną, wychodzą ci gorzej, a i ciężej ci je rzucić. Napromieniowany (-4) -Podczas kataklizmu znalazłeś się w złym miejscu i w złym czasie w skutek czego twoje ciało zostało napromieniowane. Czujesz się ciągle osłabiony, częściej łapią cię choroby i pożyjesz krócej niż inni. Wady Magów Żywiołów Butny żywioł (-4) - Żywioł ewidentnie cie nie słucha, zawsze będziesz miał problem z kontrolowaniem go. Żywiołowość (-3) - Drzemie w tobie potężna dawka energii żywiołu i raz w ciągu dnia musisz ją spożytkować poprzez wykorzystanie którejś ze swoich umiejętności czy po prostu wyżycie się jeśli jesteś jeszcze uczniem. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, doprowadzisz do skumulowania się energii w tobie i nieprzewidywalnego w skutkach wybuchu żywiołu. Wady Wampirów Bolesny Pocałunek (-2) - Wampir nie posiada w sobie jadu znieczulającego i każde jego ugryzienie bardzo boli ofiarę. Dziecko (-5) - Byłeś małym dzieckiem (pomiędzy 3, a 10 rokiem życia) w chwili Przemiany. Twoje Fizyczne Atrybuty pozostały niedorozwinięte, czyniąc trudniejszym reagowanie na niektóre aspekty śmiertelnego społeczeństwa. Nie możesz mieć więcej niż 2 kropki w Wytrzymałości lub Sile, a trudności wszystkich rzutów, kiedy próbujesz kierować lub przewodzić dorosłym śmiertelnym, są zwiększone o dwa. Odpychany Przez Czosnek (-1) -Nie możesz znieść czosnku i nawet ślad jego zapachu wyprowadzi cię z pomieszczenia. Odrzucony przez Stwórce (-3) - Jesteś źle postrzegany przez społeczność wampirów. Rzadziej udziela ci się pomocy czy wsparcia. Jesteś też gorzej wyszkolony od wampirów, które przeszły pełny trening ze stwórcą. Sępi Komfort (-4) - Wampir przyswaja jedynie zimną krew zmarłych. Każda inna nie powoduje u niego żadnych skutków ubocznych, ale też nie regeneruje jego życia czy mocy. Tępe Zęby (-2) - Twoje zęby są nieostre. Musisz żuć ofiarę by krew płynęła. Wampiryczna Aura (-3) - Nie wiesz jak to się dzieje, ale jest w tobie coś, co pozwala każdemu rozpoznać w tobie wampira. Widoczne Kły (-1) - Nie jesteś w stanie schować swoich kłów. Powinieneś być bardzo ostrożny, gdyż niewłaściwi śmiertelnicy mogą je zobaczyć. Wady Wilkołaków Bez ogona (-2) - Nie masz ogona lub tylko szczątkowe ilości, utrudnia to manewrowanie. Metys (-3) - Osoba spłodzona z miłości osobników ze sobą spokrewnionych. W efekcie tego występują u niego jakieś deformacje/choroba, która może być mniej lub bardziej widoczna. Deformacje widoczne są tylko w formie Garou. Biorąc tu deformację lub chorobę, nie można wziąć kolejnej wady oznaczającej to samo. Nadwrażliwość na srebro (-1) - Srebro powoduje u ciebie większy uszczerbek na zdrowiu niż jest to normalnie. Ograniczona przemiana (-2) - jakieś czynniki (samemu ustal jaki) powoduje, że nie możesz się przemienić lub od razu wracasz do postaci człowieka. Nie dotyczy pełni, podczas, której przemiana sprawia tylko lekkie problemy. Piętno drapieżczy (-2) - Zwierzęta niezależnie czy mięsożerne czy roślinożerne wyczuwają w tobie Garou nawet jak jesteś w postaci Homida. Uznają cię za zagrożenie przez co mogą cię zaatakować bez powodu lub też uciekać. Nie może być brane razem z wadą niechęć do zwierząt. Skaza zepsucia (-4) - W oczach innych wilkołaków zostałeś spaczony. Cierpisz na koszmary czy też odczuwasz różnego rodzaju ból, masz problemy z kontrolowaniem się. Krew zmienia barwę na czarną i staję się mało atrakcyjna dla wampirów, ale za to możesz krwawić bez powodu z tatuaży, czy też zabliźnionych ran. Pozbycie się tej wady jest trudne. Wymuszona przemiana (-2) - Kiedy twój patronat góruje przemieniasz się w wilkołaczą postać. Utrzymujesz się w niej do zejścia twego patronatu. Wady Zmiennokształtnych Uparty zwierz (-3) - Z sobie znanych lub nieznanych powodów powrót do formy ludzkiej ze zwierzęcej jest dla ciebie trudny i zajmuje o wiele więcej czasu niż innym. Zwierzęcy pot (-1) - "Pachniesz" jak zwierzę, nawet w postaci ludzkiej. Kategoria:Umiejętności